Different kinds of calendar applications are already known from current portable electronic devices. Various kinds of event information can be maintained in them in an updatable form. The basic form of the event information can include, for example, a description, a point of time, and a place of the event. Of course information contents that are both more restricted and more extensive than this are also possible.
However, the addition, according to known operating procedures, of calendar events takes place extremely laboriously. In present devices, the user may often have to wade through a hierarchically arranged user interface to activate first of all the calendar application and then secondly also through itself the calendar application to select a date and point of time for the event and to set a possible event description and location for it. This can be referred to generally as setting the event information.
Solutions are known from international patent application publications WO-01/48590 A1, WO-00/73887 A1, and WO-02/099738 A1, in which information can be formed for an electronic device, from image information. The two first-mentioned of these disclose solutions, in which information is formed for an application, essentially in connection with its creation. The solutions are based on a special writing base that is throughout equipped with location codes. The information written on the base can be recognized from the location codes identified from consecutive image frames, the text written on the base being determined from the changes in the location between the image frames.